


Wait for Me to Come Home

by MamaSally



Series: Easy as Breathing [1]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaSally/pseuds/MamaSally
Summary: After quitting the ZPD, Judy Hopps heads home, downtrodden and defeated. Unable to face her giant family just yet, she calls on her sister for help. Thankfully, her sister is more than willing to help, in more ways than one. Two-shot.





	1. Loving Can Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> sooooooooooooo i haven't been relevant in the fandom in like 1000000000000 years, but hey, here i am. hopefully i will be posting more now. i have big plans for a verse that i've been working on with my boyfriend for quite some time now. so if you don't like OCs, all of this is definitely not for you. but if you do, maybe stick around, you might like what you get. anyways, this is the first of a two part short story that's the beginning of all of this. i hope you like it.

_ “Last stop, Bunnyburrow, approaching soon. Please gather your items before departing.” _   
  
Judy lifted her head, blinking. Oh. That was a lot faster than she remembered it taking before. She checked the time on her phone. Late evening. She gulped, turning it off and holding it tight in her paw. She hadn’t really thought this through before she’d left the city, she’d just known that she needed to get out of there. It was too much, everything had gone wrong and they just expected too much of her and the walls had been closing in and, Frith, she hadn’t been able to breathe--   
  
_ “Bunnyburrow station!” _   
  
She started before standing up, grabbing her bag. No more time for that. It was time to get back to normal civilian life.   
  
Frith, could she even do that anymore? Could she remember how to not be an officer? It had been such a big part of her life for so long, something she had ingrained into herself. And now…   
  
It was over.   
  
The train stopped and the door opened, and she stepped off. She glanced around despite herself. There was no one here for her. Of course there wasn’t, she hadn’t been able to bring herself to call anyone. She was still too ashamed.   
  
But she couldn’t stay here, and it was too far to try to walk to anyone’s house.    
  
What to do. She wasn’t about to call her parents, she was **NOT** ready for **THAT** yet. She could call one of her litter-mates. Except Justin. But Jared or Jason or Jesse would help her. She quickly dismissed that thought. They had their own lives and families to worry about now.   
  
Maybe Elyza? Or Natalie? But they had families, too, others to take care of right now. So who…   
  
Only one other came to mind and she looked at her phone. Surely she wouldn’t mind...she had always told her that she could call if she was ever in trouble. And she never judged her and had always believed in her and supported in any way she could. Maybe...maybe it would be okay to ask her for help.   
  
She turned her phone on and went to her contacts, dialing the number before she could change her mind. It rang twice before answering.    
  
“Hey, Ange? It’s me, Judy. Something’s happened...can you come pick me up at the train station?”   


* * *

About half an hour later a red truck pulled up, and out stepped a tall brown bunny. Judy stood up from the bench she’d been sitting on, her nose twitching. The other doe saw her, her pale blue eyes warm and concerned. She quickly walked over, her arms open. “Little bug.”   
  
Judy didn’t think twice about throwing herself at the tall rabbit, wrapping her arms around her waist and burying her face in her white dewlap. She was barely keeping tears back as it was. “Hey, Angelica.”   
  
Her sister hugged her tight, leaning her cheek on her head. “Hey. I’m glad you called me.” Soft paws rubbed gentle circles against Judy’s back. “Have you been here long?”   
  
Judy shook her head, pulling away from her sister and wiping her eyes with the back of her paw. “Not long, only about thirty minutes.”   
  
Angelica nodded, her ears pointed towards her sister. “Well, let’s get you out of here, yeah?” She grabbed Judy’s suitcase with one paw, her other arm wrapping around her shoulders. “You must be tired, it’s a long ride from the city.”   
  
“Yeah, I am.”   
  
They walked back over to the truck. Angelica threw Judy’s bag into the bed and got into the drivers side. Judy got into the passenger's seat, staring out the window. She could sense that her sister was looking at her, but she couldn’t meet her gaze. The truck was started and they started down the road.   
  
“So,” Angelica said, breaking the silence. “Do you want to talk about it?”   
  
Judy shook her head, her paws clenching into fists. “Not really.”   
  
“I heard you solved the case.” The other doe’s tone was careful. “You’ve been all over the news lately.”   
  
“Yeah.” She swallowed hard, trying to keep her voice even.    
  
Angelica reached over, laying a paw on her shoulder. “You don’t have to talk about it right now. Just answer one question for me, okay?”   
  
Judy finally looked at her, her ears drooping. “What?”   
  
Angelica looked at her, pale blue eyes worried. “Are you going to be okay?”   
  
Violet eyes filled with tears and Judy had to look away, wrapping her arms tightly around herself. “I don’t know.”   
  
The paw moved from her shoulder, open between them. Judy quickly took it, holding on tightly. Angelica had always been there for her, being three years her senior and always seeming to know what to say or do to help her. It seemed like this time was no different.   
  
“Thank you, Ange.”   
  
The other doe just nodded, and the two rode in silence the rest of the way.

* * *

Angelica had a house on the outskirts of Bunnyburrow, still on their parents property to be close enough to their family that help wasn’t far away, but still far enough to feel like it was far away from everything. It was just just a little one story thing, a big porch on the front, with a barn and shed only about ten feet away. It was nothing extraordinary, but it was good enough for Judy right now. Still close to family, but far enough that she wouldn’t feel overcrowded or overwhelmed by them.

  
Angelica set her up in the guest room, which just had a bed and a closet. “I know it’s not much, but hopefully it’s okay for now,” the brown doe said to her sister, rubbing the back of her neck with her paw. “I can try to get you some shelves or a dresser if you end up staying longer.”   
  
Judy shook her head, managing a smile. “This is great, Angie. Thank you for helping me on such a short notice.”   
  
“Hey, anything for my little bug.” Angelica smiled at her, giving her shoulder a squeeze with her paw. “I’m always here for you.” Then she left, leaving Judy to unpack and contemplate.   
  
She couldn’t hide from her family forever, she mused as she started to hang up the clothes she had in the closet. They would find out eventually. Plus, it wasn’t fair to just keep them out of the loop completely. If nothing else, her departure from the police force would probably be on the news before too long.   
  
Ugh, she hadn’t even considered how bad the media storm was going to be. Hopefully they wouldn’t be able to find her all the way out at. She didn’t want to be an even bigger bother to her sister.   
  
It didn’t take long to unpack all that she had, it wasn’t much. She sat down on the bed and played on her phone a little bit, but ultimately found that her head was much too full for that. She plugged in her phone on the charger she’d brought and headed out of the room, making her way down the hall towards the door of the house. She stepped out, making sure that the door closed gently behind her before taking a seat on the porch steps. She rested her elbows on her knees and set her chin in her paws, glancing up at the sky.   
  
It was a clear night, not a cloud in sight and the stars shining brightly. This was something she had missed very much. In the city, the sky was usually too full of smog to be able to see the stars. At least, in the main part of the city. It wasn’t so bad in the rainforest district, especially when you were on the trams, like she had been that night with--   
  
She suddenly noticed that she was crying again and she angrily wiped her tears away. No, she didn’t get to cry over that. It was her fault, she was the one who had messed up and hurt him so badly, and now she would probably never see him again, and, Frith, she hated herself so much.   
  
Her ears twitched when she heard the door open behind her and she quickly wiped away her tears. She watched Angelica sit beside her from the corner of her eye before turning her gaze back up at the sky. “You don’t get this kind of view back in the city,” she surmised to her sister. “Not where I was at. It’s nice, being back.”   
  
“You don’t have to lie to me, you know.”   
  
Damn it. She’d forgotten just how perceptive her sister was. “I’m not lying, I’m fine--”   
  
“Judy.”   
  
She winced, glancing over at Angelica.   
  
The brown doe looked at her, pale blues sympathetic. “It’s okay to not be okay. You know that I’m not going to judge you, especially with this kind of thing.” She reached out, touching her back. “You can talk to me. You know I don’t mind.”   
  
“No, Ange, I don’t want to bother you. You’ve already had such a rough time--”   
  
“This isn’t about me. It’s about you, and why you left your dream job in the city to come back to a place that you despise. And don’t try to tell me that you don’t, I will see right through your bullshit.”   
  
Judy groaned, burying her face in her paws. “But if I talk about it then it becomes real here, too, and it’s just too much. I don’t want you to be ashamed of me.”   
  
“That will never happen. You’re my sister, I will never be ashamed of you. Talk to me. Please. Let it out.”   
  
Her will crumbled, and Judy told Angelica everything. She told her how no one had taken her seriously at Precinct One and how she had basically just been a huge joke to everyone.    
She told her about the missing mammals case and how no one had believed she could solve it. She told her about the press conference and about how what she’d said was now hurting all of the predators in Zootopia. And she told Angelica about Nick, about the fox who she’d begrudgingly partnered up with, how she had started to see him as a friend and encouraged him to join the force, only to hurt him greatly with what she’d said at the press conference.   
  
When she was done she was in tears again, but didn’t bother to wipe them away this time. “Because of me, so many animals are suffering more than they should have to. I hurt the city, I hurt my fellow police officers, I hurt my friend...I hurt everyone, Angelica. I hurt them and it’s all my fault, and I don’t know what to do to fix it.” She sniffled, swallowing back the sobs that desperately wanted to come out.   
  
The older doe just looked at her and rubbed her back. “That’s a lot to be putting on yourself, little bug.”   
  
“What else can I do? I’m the one who caused all of this.”   
  
“Maybe. Maybe you are. But you aren’t the one causing the animals to go savage, Judy. That isn’t on you. Like you said, they don’t know what’s causing it.” She wrapped her arm around her sister, giving her a squeeze. “Trust me, I know from experience that putting all the blame on yourself doesn’t solve anything. It just makes everything so much harder.”   
  
Judy leaned her head on her shoulder, exhausted now. “I’m sorry for putting all of this on you.”   
  
“Don’t be.” Angelica gave her another squeeze. “You were there for me when Bill died. The least I can do is be here for you. We’re family. The Hopps’ look out for each other. It’s just what we do.” She rubbed her arm gently. “You can stay here as long as you need to. I promise to help in any way I can.”   
  
Judy nodded. It wasn’t much, but it would have to do for now.


	2. Loving Can Heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days after solving the Bellweather case, Nick and Judy return to Bunnyburrow to retrieve her things from Angelica's house. But she is much more observant than Nick thought she would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> through the haze of dehydration sickness (i'm so bad at drinking water lmao) i managed to finally write the second part of this. and i am rather pleased with how it turned out. i'm really pleased with how it turned out. you can probably tell that i love my OC a lot. and if you like her, too, then do i have good news for you! she is going to be reoccurring character in this series, a long with many other OCs. and wildehopps will be there, too. anywho, i hope you guys liked this.

_ “Last stop, Bunnyburrow, approaching soon. Please gather your items before departing.” _   
  
Nick’s head jerked up at the announcement, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes. Inari, he hadn’t even noticed that he had been drifting off. The past few days had been longer and harder on him that he’d originally thought. The fox went to move, only to be stopped by a weight on his shoulder. He looked over, green eyes instantly softening and a soft smile spreading his lips.   
  
Judy had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder. The bunny looked so peaceful like this, so different from her usual energy. Not that he didn’t enjoy that energy, he just couldn’t always keep up with her. He was eight years her senior, after all. They had discovered that while she was in the hospital for her leg. They had discovered a lot about each other, namely how they weren’t so different. Both of them had been so eager to change how the world saw their species. Both still wanted to believe that the world could change, be kinder. He had just shoved it down for years to keep from being hurt.   
  
But her...this little bunny made him want to believe again.   
  
Nick looked out the window and saw their stop approaching. He was very reluctant to wake her, but they couldn’t miss it. He gently shook her. “Hey, Carrots, wake up. We’re almost there.”   
  
The bunny snored abruptly before waking up, her violet eyes still cloudy with sleep. “Huh? Wha?” She yawned, sitting up and rubbing at her eyes. “What’s going on?”   
  
“The train’s about to stop.”   
  
“We’re there already?” She looked up, then blinked. Her ears fell down, eyes going wide. “Oh, Frith, did I fall asleep on you?? I’m so sorry!”   
  
“Hey, hey, don’t be.” Nick tried to wave her off, though he couldn’t keep the smirk off his face. “Your snores are cute.”   
  
“Oh, sweet cheese and crackers!” She groaned, turning away from him and fumbling to her bag out from under the seat.   
  
“Oh, c’mon, I’m just teasing. I didn’t even hear if you snore, I passed out, too.”   
  
“You can be such a jerk, Nick.”   
  
“But you love me~” He wiggled his eyebrows at her, grinning from ear to ear.   
  
The bunny shoved him playfully, her eyes warm with laughter. “Yeah, sure, whatever you say.”   
  
The train came to a stop and the announcement of where they were blared through the speakers. Nick stood up, stretching before grabbing his bag. He looked at his companion. “So, you said that there’s someone here to get us.”   
  
She nodded, leading him off the train and onto the platform. “Yep. I called her before we left.” She looked and grinned, waving at someone. “She’s here.”   
  
Nick looked up to see who she was talking about and found himself a bit startled.   
  
Sweet Inari, that was the tallest bunny he’d ever seen in his life. Brown fur with a bright white dewlap, pale blue eyes, and what had to be the longest legs, all clad in plaid and overalls. The top of her head almost reached his, just being a couple of inches shorter.   
  
Judy dropped her bag and ran to the other doe, who wrapped her in a tight hug. They laughed a bit, before the tall one let go to cup Judy’s face.   
  
“Don’t you ever scare me like that again, okay?? You didn’t even call--”   
  
“I’m sorry, Angie, I had to get back to the city.”   
  
“I’m just glad you’re okay.” The tall doe kissed Judy’s forehead before pulling her in for another hug. “Just call me next time, please.”   
  
Nick grabbed Judy’s bag and trotted over to them, waiting for them to be done hugging before clearing his throat to get their attention. They looked at him and Judy was quick to go over to him, taking her bag back. He tried to ignore how his heart jumped in his chest when their paws touched.   
  
“Nick, this is my sister,” Judy introduced the other bunny.   
  
“Angelica Hopps-McConey.” The tall doe held out her paw to him.   
  
Nick took it, giving it a firm shake. He noted the strong grip. “Nick Wilde. Anything she’s told you about me isn’t true.” He gave Judy a playful wink that made her blush and roll her eyes.   
  
“It was all good things, don’t worry.” Angelica chuckled softly before gesturing for them to follow her. “Let’s get you two out of here. Are you hungry?”   
  
“Starving.” Judy stepped alongside her sister, who led them over to a red truck. They threw their bags into the bed before climbing in. Judy sat in the passenger seat while Nick slid himself into the back behind Angelica. He watched as the sisters chatted, Judy catching Angelica up on what had happened.   
  
“...and you should have seen everyone’s faces when they pulled us out of the pit. I thought Bogo’s jaw was going to fall right off,” Judy told the other bunny.   
  
“I’m just glad you were able to get out of there safely,” Angelica said, nodding to them. “So what’s the plan now?”   
  
“Well, I need to get my stuff back from your house. Nick’s invited me to live with him, at least until I can find a place of my own.”   
  
“Is that so?” Angelica looked at Nick through the rearview mirror, and he felt his ears heating up from the look she was giving him.   
  
Was he really that obvious?   
  
“Yeah! His place isn’t too far from the station. And I’m gonna help him train so he can get into the academy. Then after that we’ll be partners!”   
  
“Sounds like you have it all worked out. Good for you guys.” But the look she gave him was very clear.   
  
They were going to talk later. And he wasn’t sure he was ready for it. 

* * *

Angelica’s house was nice, if not a bit small. He had a joke about a big bunny in a small house, but he chose to keep it to himself. But she seemed to get him back for his unsaid joke when she mentioned that there were only two bedrooms. He could see the humor in the tall doe’s eyes and almost cursed out loud. Seriously, just how obvious was he?? 

  
“I’ll just sleep on the couch,” Nick insisted to the rabbits.   
  
“No, Nick, you’re not sleeping on the couch,” Judy argued, her paws on her hips. “Angelica has an air mattress, we can just put it in the room. It’ll be like a sleepover!”   
  
“We’re grown ups, Carrots.”   
  
“What, so we can’t have sleepovers? Isn’t that basically what it’s going to be like when I live with you?”   
  
He opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it again. Damn her. He huffed, crossing his arms and looking away. “Well, when you put it that way…”   
  
Judy cheered for her little victory and Nick noticed Angelica trying and very nearly failing to keep her laughter at bay. Okay, seriously, this wasn’t fair.   
  
With that matter settled, the rest of the night went fairly smoothly. They had dinner, set up the air mattress, and then Nick taught them a card game. Which turned out to be a mistake, because both sisters kept kicking his butt at it. He pretended to be offended, but he was just glad to see that Judy was having a good time. He could tell that she had missed her sister, and he could definitely see just how much Angelica loved her. He briefly wondered what it was like to have siblings before pushing it out of his head.   
  
It wasn’t too long into the night before Judy was yawning. “Sorry, guys, it’s been a long few days.” She rubbed her eyes, standing from the chair at the table they were sitting at. “I think I’m gonna call it a night.”   
  
“Do you need anything?” Angelica asked, going to stand too.   
  
Judy waved her away, smiling. “I think I have everything, thanks, Ange.” She smiled at Nick. “Night, Nick.”   
  
“Night, Carrots.” He tried not to watch her walk away, thought he still glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. He couldn’t help it, though. She was just…   
  
“She’s something, huh?”   
  
He jerked, looking up at the tall bunny. Damn it, there was that look on her face again. He cleared his throat, standing up. “Uh, yeah, I guess.” When had it gotten so hot? He tugged at his tie, loosening it. “I think I’m gonna step outside, get some fresh air.” He hurried out of the house, stepping down the porch steps.   
  
It was a very nice night out, cool with a slight breeze. When he looked up, he could so many stars. Wow. You didn’t get this kind of view back in the city. He could almost understand the appeal of living out here. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. Was that...lavender? He opened his eyes and looked to his side, his ears perking.   
  
There was a huge lavender field, spanning as far as he could see. And, right in the middle of it, looked like sunflowers. He tilted his head to the side, intrigued.   
  
“Do you like it?”   
  
He jumped, one paw going to his chest as he whirled around. “Sweet Inari!”   
  
Angelica held her paws up apologetically. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you.”   
  
“You didn’t scare me, you _ startled _ me. There’s a difference.” He brushed his clothes off, trying to ignore the heat of his skin under his fur. He glanced at the doe. “It’s pretty nice out here. I think I can understand the appeal of living out here. Not that I’d ever want to, but I can see why someone would want to.”   
  
Angelica nodded, stepping up beside him. “Everyone always comments on the stars out here. And the quiet.”   
  
Nick found himself nodding with her. “Yeah. It is quiet out here.”   
  
It was silent between them for a few moments before Angelica interrupted it. “Come, sit with me.” She gestured to the porch.   
  
Nick barely kept from groaning. Here it was. The thing he’d been trying to avoid. He kept a neutral face as he walked over with her, sitting down on the steps.   
  
Angelica sat beside him, making sure to keep some space between them. She clasped her paws in front of her, staying quiet for a few moments before speaking again. “I wanted to thank you.”   
  
He blinked at her. “Huh?” That’s not what he had been expecting.   
  
Pale blues met green as they locked eyes. “She said you’re the reason you guys were able to make it out of the museum safely. You carried her when she hurt her leg, and you were the one who thought up the plan to fool the sheep. You kept her safe, and it…” She swallowed hard. “It means a lot to me. To my family. I don’t think we would have been able to take it if something happened to her.”   
  
His eyes softened, and he gave the doe a genuine smile. “You don’t need to thank me for that. I’m always going to protect her.”   
  
“I know.” They locked eyes again, and he suddenly knew that she wasn’t making fun of him, and she wasn’t going to. In fact, he thought that maybe she even understood.   
  
Maybe...maybe she even approved?   
  
The gaze broke when she looked away, looking up at the stars. “She’s special. She always has been. She’s always wanted to make the world a better place. I’ve always been so proud of her.”   
  
“She’s young, she has plenty of time to change it more,” Nick commented, looking up as well.   
  
“Yeah, well, she should have been able to change it sooner. She would have, if…”   
  
Silence carried between them again and he couldn’t help but to look over at her. “If…?”   
  
She set her mouth in a straight line, her paws clenching. She looked over, nodding. “That lavender field. It was my husband’s idea to plant it. He thought it would help soothe me whenever things got bad. With my job, with my family, with life. He also planted the sunflowers, because he knew that they’re my favorite.”   
  
There was silence again, this time not as comfortable. Nick cleared his throat, looking over at her. “Where is he now?”   
  
“He died two years ago.”   
  
“Oh.” Shit. He shifted, crossing his arms over his knees. “What happened? If you don’t mind me asking.”   
  
“Freak tractor accident. It fell on him and squished him to death.” She looked at him. “The local police dubbed it an accident. Judy was scheduled to try out for the academy, but she chose to stay home to help me through it.”   
  
And suddenly he understood why their bond was so strong, why they relied on each other so much. Why Judy had called Angelica to help, both times.   
  
Nick reached over to, carefully, place his paw on hers. He waited until she looked at him before he spoke. “I will never let anything happen to her. I promise.”   
  
He held his breath as Angelica slowly, slowly, put her paw on top of his. Her pale blue eyes were soft and sweet as she smiled at him. “I know. You love her.” She gave his paw a squeeze. “Don’t worry, I approve.” She let go and leaned back, letting out a laugh that startled him a bit. “You have a challenge ahead of you, though. She’s completely oblivious. And dense as hell.”   
  
“Hey, it can’t be any worse than facing down a sociopathic sheep.”   
  
“Fair enough.” She stood, stretching then smiling down at him. “Still, good luck to you. You’re gonna need it.”   
  
Nick laughed, meaning it. “Thanks, Angelica.”   
  
“Call me Angie. Or Ange. Everyone else does.” She opened the door for him. “It’s late. You coming?”   
  
“Yeah.” He stood and went in, heading for the hall. He glanced over his shoulder at the tall bunny. “Hey, Ange? Thanks.”   
  
She smiled at him. “Don’t thank me. Just keep proving me right.”   
  
He rolled his eyes and headed for the room that he and Judy were sharing for the night. He opened the door carefully, not wanting to wake the bunny. She looked so peaceful sleeping in the bed. He managed to get in and close the door, trying to tiptoe around her to their bags. He got his pajamas on when he heard her move. He whipped his head over to see her sit up, rubbing her eyes.   
  
“Nick?”   
  
“Hey, sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”   
  
“It’s fine.” She yawned, looking over at a clock before looking at him. “It’s late, why are you still up?”   
  
“I was talking to your sister.”   
  
Judy groaned, flopping back on the bed. “She wasn’t interrogating you, was she?”   
  
“Nah. Though she did tell me about her husband.”   
  
She sat up again, reaching over to turn a lamp on. Her eyes were wide. “She told you about Bill?”   
  
He nodded. “Mmhm. She also told me about how you helped her out after.”   
  
She shrugged. “We’re sisters. It’s what we do.”   
  
He smiled softly at her. “I’m glad you have someone in your corner.”   
  
“Yeah, me, too.” She looked at him for a moment, and the look in her eyes made his heart pound hard in his chest. What was she thinking?   
  
It was quiet for a moment before she spoke again. “Why don’t you sleep up here?”   
  
His heart skipped a beat. “With you?”   
  
“The bed is big enough, and I’m sure it’s way more comfortable than the air mattress, and we can put a pillow between us if it makes you feel better. And you don’t even have to, I just thought I would offer--”   
  
“Carrots, you’re fine, breathe,” he interrupted her rambling. “If it makes you feel better, I’ll share the bed.”   
  
The bunny nodded eagerly, scooting over. Nick rolled his eyes but went over and slid into the bed next to her. She turned the light off and he laid down, keeping his back turned to her. His heart was thumping so hard against his ribcage, there was no way she couldn’t hear it. Just what was going on in that bunny brain of hers?   
  
He felt her scoot back until their backs were pressed together, and the skin under his fur got warm. He held his breath until he felt her paw reach over, searching. And that’s when he understood.   
  
Nick rolled over, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her to him, until her back was pressed against his chest. He felt her sigh and relax against him, curling into him. He smiled and rested his chin on top of her head, closing his eyes.   
  
They were going to be just fine.   
  
“Good night, Nick.”   
  
“Good night, Judy.” 

* * *

The next afternoon Angelica dropped them back off at the train station. She and Judy shared a long hug. “Call me if you ever need me, okay?”  
  
“I will.” Judy pulled back, smiling at her sister. “Come visit us in Zootopia sometime.”   
  
“I will.” Angelica turned to Nick, holding out a paw. “It was really nice meeting you, Nick.”   
  
“You, too, Ange.” Nick took her paw, only to be pulled into a hug. He froze for a moment before returning it, smiling softly. “You take care, now.”   
  
“You, too.” She pulled away, her eyes shining. “And don’t forget what I told you.”   
  
He rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah.” They all waved before Nick and Judy got on the train.   
  
“What was she talking about?” Judy asked Nick as the train pulled away from the station, her head tilted to the side.   
  
He shook his head at her, taking her paw in his. “Don’t worry about it.”   
  
She rolled her eyes at him but didn’t say anything, just leaned against him and gave his paw a squeeze.   
  
Oh, yeah. They were going to be just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can contact me on various social media. tumblr is mama-sally, twitter is mamasallywhite, and reddit is sallywhite92. feel free to talk to me about this verse or anything else zootopia related!


End file.
